Ice Tribes
by Gailia
Summary: The King and Queen of Arendelle sent Elsa away to learn how to control her powers. But things don't go according to plan when Elsa leaves to live with a tribe who has the same powers as she does. Elsa is happy at her new home but what of Arendelle? She may be able to stop the danger Arendelle but will she stay? I own nothing you recognize. Rated T just in case.


"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "No way!" It appeared she didn't know whether to jump for joy or to tell the guards to take this insane stranger away. "There's no way you could be my sister. Elsa has been gone for thirteen years. She must be dead by now."

"I know it's hard to believe," I started but Anna interrupted me.

"It's impossible to believe." She paced around the room for a moment and looked out the window to the ocean. "My sister, Elsa, is dead."

* * *

Thirteen years ago, an accident happened. The accident that started all of this. My little sister, Anna, woke me up early that morning to build a snowman with her. I used my winter powers to cover the ballroom in snow and ice to play with Anna. We were having so much fun until things got out of hand. I struck Anna with my magic.

Our parents came running in. The four of us went to some trolls for help. They healed Anna's head but they took her memories of my powers. After that, our parents decided it was best if I left for awhile. I couldn't control my powers; so I was sent away with a couple to learn to control them.

I spent a year in the mountains with the couple. Percy and Kirsten were the sweetest, most understanding people I've ever known. They were like second parents to me. They loved me like their own daughter.

I spent all the time I could outside practicing my winter magic. No matter what I did though, I couldn't control it. As I got older, they got stronger. I couldn't even touch anything without covering the object in ice.

"You'll be ok, Elsa." Kirsten held me as I cried after another failed attempt with my magic. "You'll learn to control it. It's just going to take time."

"I miss Anna," I sobbed.

"I know. I know, dear." Kirsten stroke my hair. She let me cry until I couldn't anymore. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Elsa?"

"Yes, please." I sniffled.

Once I had my hot chocolate, Percy came up to me with a pen and paper. "Would the little princess like to write a letter to her family?"

"Oh, could I?" We recieved letters occationally from Anna and my parents. Usually, Percy or Kirsten answered them but now it was my turn. I told Percy what I wanted to say and he wrote it down for me. My letter was sent the following morning.

That morning, I felt a lot better so I went out to practice. However, I made a decision which changed everything I knew. Going further into the woods than I ever had before, I sent snow flying into the air, I turned the grass and trees to ice, I even made it gentlely snow to make the air sparkle.

Pausing, I relished the scene I created. It was so beautiful. Ice was everywhere. Filled with pride of my work, I ran around the trees. Laughing, I put patterns into the ice. I was so happy.

Being so filled with joy, I never heard the ice snapping. When I did, I thought it was Percy coming to check on me to see if I was ok. "Percy! Look at what I did!" I spun around but it wasn't Percy. Instead, it was a group of men. They looked mean with their swords and arrows.

"Sorceress," the smallest man of the group whispered. I thought I recognized him from Arendelle. Anna and I would watch guests come from far lands for parties our parents held. Our nursemaid would tell us who was who. I think this man was the Duke of Weselton. He looked funny at the parties but at that moment he appeared dangerous.

After what felt like forever, he gave the order. "Kill her." He yelled to his guards. "Kill the little sorceress, before she curses us all!"

The guards moved toward me. I was afraid. "Please no." I begged. Remembering who I was, I used my title. "I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle. The King and Queen is my Papa and Mama." The guards just sneered at me.

"The little witch knows how to lie," one said. "You'll have to try a better lie than that. Then again, you won't have another try." He raised his sword. I didn't know what to do as I closed my eyes.

Cold, icy wind blew from behind me. I opened my eyes to see the guards frozen in a thin layer of ice. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up. The next thing I knew, I was being taken away from the Duke and his men.

Later when we were deeper in the woods, the arms put me down. I could see that I was surrounded by men and women with worried looks on their faces. A man went down to his knee so I could see his face at my height. "Are you alright, little one?" He asked.

"I think so," I told him.

"Good." He smiled. Everyone sighed in relief. "My name's Erik. What is your name, young one?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa, we have a very important question to ask you." His expression was serious. "Did you cause the ice back there?" I didn't answer. I was scared they would kill me too. "It's alright. We won't hurt you, Elsa." He assured me.

"Yes." I trembled. "I did that."

"You were just practicing, weren't you?" His face soften.

I nodded. "I didn't know they were there!" A tear fell from my face.

"It's alright, Elsa." Erik spoke softly now. "You're safe now." He reached out to me.

"No!" I retreated back. "Don't touch me! I'll hurt you. I don't want to."

"You're not alone, Elsa." He smiled. "We are like you." He held his hand palm up. A snowflake as large as his hand appeared above his hand.

"What?" I looked at the others. One by one they to held their hands palm up with a snowflake above their hands.

"Erik," a woman called. "It's not safe here. We must leave."

"Of course," Erik stood. The snowflake in his hand vanished. "Will you come with us, Elsa?" He held his hand out to me. I took it. Erik and the others lead me away. I had no idea where we were going or why I chose to go with them. It felt right to me. I left the title Princess Elsa of Arendelle behind me. From that moment on, I became simpily Elsa.


End file.
